BrotherSister Societies
by ElvenQueenOfMirkwood
Summary: Rorys comes home from a friday night dinner to find her room a buzz with LDB members...What is Logan up to this time?
1. Awaiting in her room

**Brother/Sister Societies**

**Chapter 1- Awaiting in her room**

As she stepped out of her car and made her way to the suit she shared with Paris, Rory couldn't help thinking that she might enjoy Friday night dinners with her grandparents if maybe her mom would start attending again…She didn't know if she could keep going alone, and being drilled by her grandmother about her mother. Sighing, she unlocked her door and walked in.

Rory's mouth instantly flew open as she stood in her doorway in utter shock, it wasn't till a minute later that Stephanie noticed her there and came over with a giant smile on her face.

"Hey Rory, Cat got your tongue?"

"Umm… Steph….What's going on?"

"Oh no…Logan didn't tell you did he? He promised us this was ok and that you knew. You don't mind do you? We took care of your annoying roommate, she is staying with that editor of your for the week. I can't believe Logan didn't tell you…. I'm going to wring his neck one of these days…"

"Logan did not mention anything to me today; I only got a brief voice mail saying in omnia paratus. I thought he was just goofing around. He has been leaving me those messages since I was inducted into the LDB. But what I really want to know Steph is why my suite is filled with LDB members, and why is my suite set up like some sort of headquarters?"

"Because it makes the perfect headquarters she smiles they will never expect to find us all here. They know where the rest of us live."

"Wait who are "they" and why do these people know where you all live? Why is a headquarters required? And..."

Before Rory could continue asking every question in her mind Steph cut her off

"Rory do you remember in your induction to the LDB what you signed up for?"

"Yes"

"And you remember us telling you that we are an organization with many secrets and that as a member you would slowly learn these secrets and to embrace them?"

"Yes"

"OK, so welcome to one of our largest secrets!"

"Do you mind telling me what secret it is that I am supposed to take from every LDB member being in my suite, that has now been set up as a headquarters against some mysterious "they" and the reason everything has been decorated with the colours blue and gold?"

"Well not every LDB member is here, you may notice a certain three missing."

"Ok Steph, I'm really tired and just got back from one of my oh so much fun Friday night dinners with my grandparents and I'm not really up to games at the moment, WHAT is the secret!"

"Logan's right, angry does work for you"

"Steph!"

"Ok ,ok… So I know you think the LDB is a very exclusive society right? You already know its super hard to get in, and then once your in you can never leave, not that anyone has ever wanted to… But anyways so we may not be as exclusive as you think…… "

"What exactly does that mean…?"

"Well lets just say that we happen to be a chapter of the LDB, and that other chapters of this society exist around the world."

"Ok Steph, you guys told me this was not like a frat? Now you're saying we have the same set up as one?"

"Well yes and no, Though we have the same chapter system, this is still a very exclusive/ secretive society and so there is only one chapter in any given country, and at that we only have 20 countries that are involved. It's part of the LDB history your yet to learn, but basically our founding fathers liked to travel a lot, and when they traveled they were always up for some adventure, and so they enlisted others who had the same heart of gold, loyalty, blue blood and omnia paratus spirit in them."

"Is that why my suite has been turned into a blue and gold fortress?"

"Well blue and gold happen to be our specific chapter's colours, every chapter is assigned different colours on what they find is important to them, it also helps us recognize another group during large events. Which you will see is very useful in the very near future."

"Does this near future explain why my room suite is a buzzing fortress, and there is a thick layer of excitement in the air?"

"It's a very big possibility…."

"Steph you promised me when I was inducted into the LDB that I wouldn't be blindfolded or kept in the dark anymore!"

"Well I don't know much to tell you, the entire LDB is here waiting for the troublesome three to get back with the information we require about this upcoming event."

"OK so this is what my investigative skills have told me thus far. We have another country coming in for an event, in which colours need to be known, and for some reason requires everyone hiding in my room….. Steph why would another chapter be coming to Yale? What am I missing?"

"I knew there was a reason Logan called you Ace. OK so the LDB doesn't welcome new members very often, as in nearly ever. We relay on old bonds and blood to keep us going. If a certain chapter feels that an individual fits the requirements of everything the LDB stands for, before they can enroll this said individual into their chapter, they must first present this person to the other chapters. Which answers your question of why it took a few months after your first group outing before being enrolled? In order to be approved you not only need a majority vote, but you pretty much need every single chapter to accept that said individual."

"People in other countries who I don't even know… Know who I am! I've been judged and these people don't even know me. Let me guess there is a folder somewhere with everything there is to know about me on it? And you've been investigating me? Here I thought you guys were my friends…"

"Look don't be a cry baby, you obviously passed the test, or we would not be standing here right now. And if you had let me finish what I was saying!...In your case, 19 of the 20 countries allowed you entrance, but one wasn't sure you were in Omnia paratus enough for them. And so They have issued a challenge to our chapter in order for you to prove that your made of the right stuff."

"What right does this other chapter from god knows what country have, to deny me acceptance into a society, when the chapter I'm entering has no problem with me? What kind of test am I going to be put on? "

"Look Ror its not a big deal, you have the entire USA LDB on your side, and ready to fight with you, for you, we just need to know exactly what the challenge requires us to do, and for that we need to wait for the 3 musketeers to come back."

Just them Rory's door flews open the boys come in, each carrying a large envelope yelling the words, "in Omnia paratus!"

Authors note: This is my first fanfic, so I'd appreciate the reviews. I promise the following chapters will be more in-depth with actual action, not just dialogue


	2. The Name of the Game

**Chapter 2: The name of the game **

The Boys walked in with the biggest grins Rory had ever seen. She could tell that this was going to be one heck of an event. It amazed her how many secrets this society had, and that just when she thought she had them all, another one would come her way. Everything that Steph had told her was slowly playing through her mind, the fact it had been harder than she originally thought to get induct her as a member. She just assumed Logan had pulled some strings, and that her last name had to do with it. Who/which country was it that opposed her? What exactly did they mean when they said she wasn't in omnia paratus enough? But now was not the time to think… It was time to hear what challenge awaited them now

By this time Logan had assembled everyone into a tight group while standing at the front with his two buddies waiting for everyone to quiet down so that he could talk.

"My fellow brigadiers, It'd so nice to see you all this Friday night. But of course we are all here for a reason, as you know we have been challenged, to be more specific a certain chapter believes that they are more in omnia paratus than us, and want to prove it. They have devised a week long event here on our home land. This shows them to be cocky! Who are they to think they can beat us on our soil, at our school!"

"Logan stop being so theatrical, get to the point!" yelled out an annoyed Seth

"Ok, Ok, to the point. Our neighbour to the North has come for a visit. And they wont leave without a fight. As you know Finn Collin and I, have been in a meeting for the better part of this evening, making sure the rules are fair, and that nobody will get hurt. For the week our Canadian friends are going to be everywhere and one must always be careful about what they say outside of these walls. Like us they have a safe-house, and for the remainder of this game our headquarters is the only place we can go without being in fear. "

Logan takes a moment to look around the room

"The most important piece of information I can give you is to remember your colours, because only the people wearing your colours can be trusted. For this week you are to only wear clothing that has our colours on it. On a side note our opposing team will be in their usual colour, so avoid all those in red and white."

(At this point Finn takes over taking out the rules from the large envelope he had brought with him and starts to talk)

"Ok so the name of the game is Capture the flag….. With a twist! For this week both teams have selected an item that they have deemed sacred. Our item is the key to Logan's liquor cabinet"

the entire LDB groans

"I'm just joking! Wow you guys really can't take a joke… Our real sacred item is the LDB's Coat of arms that normally hangs in Logan, Colin and my suite."

(At that time Colin removes the coat of arms that he had tucked away in a package, and displays it on Rory's Wall)

"We have until tomorrow at Dusk to relocate the coat of arms and hide it in a spot they can actually get to, since our headquarters for the week is our acting safe-house and they can't come in here. "

"The Canadians have chosen to use their Coat of Arms as there sacred possession too. "

(Colin then takes a picture of the Canadian coat of arms out of his envelope and pins it to the wall)

"When you get a chance make sure to study this picture closely so that when the time comes you can recognize it."

Colin then steps up to talk

"I'm passing around the general rules of the game, so please take a look when they come to you.

The basic premise of the game is to outdo the other team. At various times during the week challenges will be issued that you must accept. They will be made when you are least likely to expect it, and thus proving your in omnia paratus. If you win the challenge of the moment you will get a clue to the other team's sacred item. The more clues we get the closer we come to finding the sacred item. Are there any questions?"

"I have a question", yelled Robert from the back. "Where are we hiding our coat of arms?"

Logan answered with a smirk on his face, "Wouldn't you agree that the less people who know the better?"

"Hey Logan, where is there safe house?" Steph Yelled

"Well being the gracious hosts we are. They are using my suite as their safe-house. That's one of the reason's it took us so long to get back, we had to clear everything out of our suite and stick it in storage."

"Now if that's enough questions you know the drill. They will have eyes and ears everywhere, make sure not to let a single fact slip out whether it is about personal stuff or the LDB. One of their challenges may be done jeopardy style, and the less knowledge they have on us the better. On the bulletin board in Rory's room you will find a few charts put up. Please sign yourself up for a task or two. Remember this is a full scale challenge towards everything we stand for, so be on your toes, and be ready for anything."

"Oh and by the way, get really comfortable here, because all of our rooms have probably been bugged by now. I have your entire wardrobe for the week on its way here. There are about 50 sleeping bags stored in Paris's room for those who need one, and the fridge is fully stocked with food."

(Seeing their sad faces Logan tries to smile while saying)

"You know the rules, no alcohol during an important event such as this. We don't need anyone going around drunk giving away all of our secrets".

everyone nodded and the group broke apart eager to discuss everything with their fellow brigadiers

The second she sees that the assembly is over, Rory jumps at the chance to pull Logan aside.

"How could you not tell me all this was happening!"

"Calm down Ace, its all good. And before you say anything about having classes all week, I already have people talking extremely good notes for you in all of your classes. Besides this is a matter of honour and pride, nobody messes with us at our school of all places and gets away with it."

"Well, Logan…. Can you at least tell me why they don't like me? How did you get 18 countries to agree with allowing me in and not 20th? Not to mention was there some like giant conference called to gather all 20 countries together and all their members to vote one me?"

"That my dear Ace is a very interesting question you have posed towards me. I'll answer your second question first. Each chapter selects a member of their group to attend a monthly meeting. It is at these meetings that things are discussed, and whatnot. At all times we know what other chapters are up to. Each month a different member of the group goes as their ambassador".

Logan takes a deep breath

"So when it came my turn to attend, I simply submitted our case to wanting you in our chapter. I'll admit it was a tough sell. But right now isn't the time to talk about this, I need to get some things ready, I'll talk to you when I can."

Before Rory knew it she was standing by herself in a bit of a daze. It wasn't till Finn nearly ran her over did she follow suit with the rest of the group and grab a sleeping bag out of Paris's room, since her bed had somehow disappeared. She'd have to ask Logan about that later.


	3. Opening Ceremonies

**Chapter 3: Opening Ceremonies**

Rory awoke with a stiff neck from sleeping on the floor. She stretched a bit and soon realized that the dozens of people who had formerly been sleeping o the floor with her were gone, and all the sleeping bags were rolled up. Then remembered that duty charts had been put up in her room, she went over to take a look. To her surprise some of the duties were what some would consider normal such as dinner preparation, and household cleaning. There were also charts where one could sign up for real LDB duties dealing with this so called Canadian chapter that opposed her so much.

Before she could give it anymore thought Steph walked in and handed her a cup of coffee.

"Logan told me that you without your coffee in the morning can be an unpleasant site"

"Thanks Steph"

Rory takes a sip of her coffee, relaxing for a moment before turning back to Stephanie

"Where did everyone go?"

"Oh they needed to visit their respective suites to pick up some stuff they will need later on. They are on direct orders to be mimes while they are outside of our headquarters."

"Mimes?...As in those goofy looking clown type things that don't talk?"

"You got it! So are you ready for a week of fun?"

"Well it seems like I don't have too much of a choice in this matter, I just wish I knew more about this other Chapter"

"I can try and be some help to you there, what do you want to know?"

"You've met them before?"

"Of course I have, and let me tell you they aren't as bad as you think they are"

"Well I only don't like them because they don't like me, and they haven't even met me!"

"Well then aren't you being a little hypocritical with not liking them when you have yet to meet them?"

"Point taken…..So will you tell me about them?"

"Fire away!"

"Ok….Why are there colours Red and White?"

"They believe in passion and unity… next question"

"Do they live by the same rules that we do?"

"Essentially, every chapter has a few differences, but nothing too major"

"Are they based at a school they way we are?"

"Yes, just like us they are based in one of their countries oldest and most prestigious schools"

"Which is? And have you ever been there before?"

"The University of Windsor, formerly known as Assumption College, and yes it has a nice campus."

Before they could continue their discussion any further a big truck pulled up to the suite with the entire LDB's wardrobe for the week along with the necessary supplies.

It took the better part of the day to find space and cram everything away.

At about 4 o'clock the entire LDB was back at Rory's suite. It was time for them to get ready for the opening ceremonies. The girls wore elegant gowns in shades of blue, or gold. Their male counterparts also dressed for the occasion, generally choosing to wear tux's, with corresponding shades of blue. Well all except Finn, who wore a shiny gold tux, with a gold top hat and gold cane. He prided himself on looking different claiming that girls wanted originality.

Rory hadn't seen Logan all day, and was starting to miss him. She enjoyed getting ready for these events, just to see the look on his face when she came out looking like a princess. She had chosen to wear a midnight blue dress with rhinestones sewn into the material. Stephanie had done her make-up for her to make sure it was perfect.

Rory didn't know why but she really wanted to impress this other chapter, and so took her time getting ready to make sure nothing was out of place.

Before she knew it, they were at a banquet hall drinking sparkling cider with Finn cursing about the lack of alcohol in his drink. When everyone suddenly stopped talking, Rory looked up to see the Canadian Chapter had just arrived and was pouring into the banquet hall.

Just then Logan's voice as well as a female voice Rory didn't recognize was heard coming from the speakers on the Ceiling

"Hello, and Welcome fellow Brigadiers, please take your assigned seat and the festivities will soon be underway!"

Rory found that she was sitting at a round table fairly center of the room, but to her surprise she wasn't sitting with her usual gang. Stephanie was at the table with her, but 3 stooges were clearly not going to be joining them as instead some of the lesser known members came and took a seat.

When everyone was seated at their round tables, Logan finally walked in. He had his arms linked with an unknown girl. She had a very Spanish look to her, with her dark eyes, and long dark curly hair. Her dress was a magnificent shade of red that seemed to radiate off of her.

Behind Logan, Colin walked in having his arms linked to another unknown girl. This girl wore a white gown that made her look very angelic. She was a petite girl who with straight shoulder length brown hair. Rory could tell that this girl had come from money when she saw the size of the diamond pendent she was wearing

Following Colin was Finn. Finn's partner had flaming red hair. Her gown started off white at the top, and slowly changed into red by the bottom. She was a tall slender girl who seemed to possess a lot of energy.

Before Rory could ask Stephanie more about these girls, Rory saw Colin, Finn and their partners head to a long table to sit while Logan and his partner stepped up to the mike and began to speak.

"Hello and Welcome! My name is Logan and I am one of your two masters of ceremonies. For the duration of this event we ask that you refrain from adding alcohol to your sparkling cider."

He was visibly staring at Finn during the alcohol comment

"For your pleasure this evening we have organized a night of eating and dancing. We figured what better way to commence a week long of festivities than with a party!"

passing the mic over to the girl with him, she starts to talk

"Hi everyone, for those of you who don't know me, my name is Abby, and I am the second master of ceremonies for the night. I would like everyone right now to reach under your chair and take the envelope that has been taped to the bottom of it.

With a murmurings being heard throughout the crowd everyone did as instructed

"You will find that inside every envelope there is a picture of someone from the opposite chapter. On the back of the picture you will find a series of questions. Your goal for the night is to try and get as many answers to those questions as possible."

Logan takes over the mic

"Now that we have you all stirred up, I believe dinner is ready to be served, so bon appetite"

Authors note: I am Canadian, and I hope nobody is offended by my writings. Thanks for your support please keep reviewing!


	4. One Canadian Down

**Chapter 4: One Canadian down…**

As soon as Logan's comment had been made, servers immediately appeared and dinner was served. It was a feast good enough for the gods, unfortunately everyone's excitement kept their appetites at an all time low. Even Rory who could devour enough to feed an army, barely ate her meal, and instead spent her time like everyone else discussing the envelopes they had found under their chairs.

One by one they each opened their envelopes, some smiling seeing faces of people they were friends with, and others letting out groans, cursing their bad luck for getting someone they weren't especially fond of.

Rory was surprised to see that her enveloped contained a picture of the girl who had walked in with Finn earlier that night. When Steph saw who it was she let out a chuckle and wished Rory good luck. Apparently Gwendolyn (Gwen for short) was the definition of girls gone wild. Her father owned the Canadian Club plant in Windsor, and had been drinking whisky since she was old enough to walk. She lived life to the fullest, and could out drink anyone. It had been rumored that her and Finn had once had a drinking contest but due to the amount they consumed neither could remember who won. It was decided that it would be considered a draw and not be repeated.

Steph opened her envelope and groaned. Curiosity overtook Rory and she snuck a peek of who the picture was of. She couldn't see anything wrong with the guy in the picture. So decided to ask.

"Don't tell me….he is an alcoholic too?"

"No Ror, This guy is more of a personal annoyance to me than anyone else. His name is Brydon and for years he has been trying with all his might to make me his girlfriend"

"Any particular reason why you wont date him?...he looks normal enough to me?"

"Haven't you learnt by now, that one can look normal, but not be normal?...So moving along, what kind of questions does your picture contain?"

Seeing that Steph clearly did not want to talk anymore about Brydon, she decided to go along with the change of topic and see what sort of information she had to get from this Gwen character.

There were 5 questions, which she assumed would be simple enough to do.

Question 1) what would Gwen consider to be her greatest LDB achievement?

Question 2) What does she never leave her house without?

Question 3) What field of study is she majoring in?

Question 4) When intoxicated Gwen has the habit of…..?

Question 5) At what age did she start partaking in LDB events?

After reading her questions out loud, and listening to her tablemates go through their questions, it had suddenly occurred to her that the people in the pictures had most likely been given the same instructions they had back at the safe-house.

In her head, Rory saw Logan back in her suite, in front of the USA chapter saying

"They will have eyes and ears everywhere, make sure not to let a single fact slip out whether it is about personal stuff or the LDB. One of their challenges may be done jeopardy style, and the less knowledge they have on us the better."

As if reading her mind Steph, voiced the same concerns. After much deliberation on the issue the idea came up that this challenge wasn't so much about getting info from the person you had been given. But more so a challenge to see how well each LDB chapter worked together, and what their memory was like. At her table alone, Rory was able to find one of answers to her questions on Gwen.

Robert who was sitting at table, explained to Rory that the LDB prided itself in being an exclusive group, and in order for it to retain its exclusivity it was important that you knew the members in other chapters as well as your own. He went on to tell her that everyone in the USA chapter had a pen pal with a person in the Canadian chapter. Meaning the best way to get all your questions answered was to try and find the pen pal of the person who you had a picture of.

Now knowing what they had to do, Rory's appetite returned and in no time licked her plate clean, as well as finishing what Steph didn't eat.

Once the tables were cleared the music started up, it was time to find the missing link, and she had a pretty good idea of who she needed to talk to.

Making her way to the dance floor, she then weaved in and out of people before finding the man she was looking for. He wasn't hard to spot seeing as he was the only guy dressed completely in gold.

Seeing Rory walking towards him with a look of determination, he couldn't help but smirk. She clearly was well aware of what the real challenge was, and if she was paying enough attention she might be able to figure out who had her from the Canadian side.

"Well, well, look who the cat dragged in"

"Very funny , Finn"

"Well I thought so"

"So I noticed you sat at a different table than Steph and me….What happened you found someone better to play with?... I know you like Redheads, but I thought friendship and loyalty might be a little more important to you…."

Wow, she was pulling out the big guns now. But two could play at this game.

"Cut the crap Rory you know friendship is important to me, and I'm as loyal as they come. This is not an all out war. I'll have you know the Canadians are nice and genuine people. They feel very strongly about all the decisions the LDB makes. They live life with a passion I have yet to see from you."

She knew he was trying to make this hard for her. He was going to try and bait her away from her task at hand. He had yet to learn exactly how stubborn Rory Gilmore was.

"So you admit your friends with Gwen?"

"Yeah her and I are friends, are you going to hate me now too?"

She was using all her will to not let herself get caught up in anything that didn't that didn't have to do with her task at hand

"And so you know a lot about her right? Cause you are pen pals?"

Finn knew she was smart and wasn't about to give up. Seeing the determination she had, he decided that if he was ever going to get away to dance with a cute girl he had spotted while walking in, he was going to have to give Rory the info she desired.

"Yes, Gwen and I are pen pals….I assume you want answers?"

A little shocked that Finn had given in so easily she was a bit taken aback. She assumed it would have taken her the entire night to get what she wanted. She handed Finn her picture and watched as he read the questions on the back.

" Wow they don't make these easy do they… OK well I see you already have one. Who told you that when Gwen gets drunk she has the habit of speaking only in riddles?"

"That was Seth, apparently he had the misfortune of being her partner at a previous event where alcohol had been involved."

"Oh I remember that one, I believe they came in last place… Seth hasn't spent enough time with her, her riddles are simple enough if you follow her train of thought"

With that, Finn grabbed a pen out of his pocket and quickly scribbled the remaining answers next to the questions. Giving Rory her picture back, he gave her a quick peck on the cheek and left to find the Canadian hottie he had spotted earlier.

Rory was very pleased with herself for getting her questions answered. The night was still very young and now she could really enjoy the party, though she couldn't help thinking one Canadian down….the rest of the chapter to go….

Authors note: Thanks again for all the reviews they are awesome!


	5. Unknown payback

**Chapter 5: Unknown payback**

Logan had been sitting at his table for the majority of the evening caught up in conversation with Abby, Megs and Colin. It was like the old days when they would get together to plan all kinds of mayhem. He was truly enjoying this challenge, and knew it would just keep getting better. Abby and her two friends defiantly had a creative streak in them, it was hard to outdo them, but he still enjoyed trying.

"So Abby, when are you going to give up the goods? Or am I expected like everyone else to just wait and see what happens?

"Oh Logan, hasn't anyone ever told you that curiosity killed the cat?"

"Actually many times, but I think I have 2 or 3 lives left in me"

" Really?... Well if you still have a few more lives to lose, then you can continue to be curious, cause I'm not telling"

With that Abby got up from the table and excused herself to the ladies room. Following suit Megs did the exact same.

Alone at the table Colin and Logan couldn't help but laugh at everything going on around them.

"So Colin, did you see Steph's face when you walked in with Megs?"

"Yeah I did, and I know she was laughing. Why do I get paired up with someone that is drastically shorter than me? I love Megs like a sister, but I must have like a foot on her at least."

"Well it was only fitting that you walk in with her. I'm co-masters of ceremonies, so I had to walk in with my other half. Besides Abby knows how to push your buttons, and you know if you had walked in with her she would have had you blushing at something. I guess you could have walked in with Gwen, but you would have had to fight Finn for that one, and we both know you would have lost."

"Who says I would have lost? When Finn is sober he is not nearly as strong as when drunk and you've only seen him beat me when he was drunk."

"True, but the only time I've seen you beat him, is when he is sleeping or unconscious"

"Your right, its only fitting I walked in with Megs."

"Besides, there is no way in the world you could of gotten Megs to walk in with a man dressed completely in gold. Not to mention that out of the three of us, you are the closest to her"

"Speaking of our man in gold, it looks like Rory is giving him a run for his money."

"She certainly is, and I'd expect no less from her. Though there is no doubt in my mind that Finn is doing the same to her."

"So what's going on with you and Rory anyways? I know you really had to fight to get the other chapters to agree. You had to of known you were going to get resistance. And then there is Abby, who till this day has yet to agree it was a good idea to bring her in. Just look at the challenge she has concocted just to prove you wrong. You must really like this girl if you're going through all this. Hell you even leant the Canadian chapter our dorm for the week!"

"That's where you're wrong Colin, Abby didn't devise this challenge to prove me wrong. She with the help of Megs and Gwen challenged us to keep us on our toes."

"So are you saying this isn't payback for the challenge we threw at them a while back? Cause I see the those three glowing in anticipation for the events coming up this week. You know they are going to hit as hard and they are going to hit us fast."

" It can't be about payback, its not their style. Besides if it was payback why didn' t they hit us sooner? Its been months since that stunt. Not to mention you know just as well as i do how territorial those girls are when it comes to their friends, this is purely about Rory….. And since it looks like Finn has left Rory to chase a girl no doubt, I think it would be rude of me to just leave her standing alone on that dance floor"

With that Logan was out of his chair and strutting towards Rory with his trademark smile on his face.

"Hey Ace, you look like the cat that caught the cannery"

"If you mean happy, then yes I am."

"And what may I ask, has made you so happy? Since last time I spoke to you, you were anything but."

"Well that's because at the time you saw me last, I had just gotten home from my regular Friday night dinners to find my suite turned into a gold and blue headquarters against some unknown country that apparently doesn't like me!"

Rory could see that Logan was clearly not really listening and instead probably thinking some absurd thing about her looking cute when mad, which she still couldn't understand. In an attempt to break him out of a daze she leaned forward and kissed him. It took him a second to register what was going on, and with no time wasted, wrapped his arms around her and deepened the kiss.

It was at that time that Abby and Megs decided to come out of the bathroom.

"See Megs, I told you he had fallen for her."

"You know I would never have believed it, if I hadn't seen it. This has to be the end of some kind of era. Cause there is no way the old Logan would have fought so hard to get some girl into the LDB"

"It's defiantly different with this one. She actually has a brain. Did you read that piece she did on that event of theirs a few months ago? It was brilliant."

"Did you just compliment her?"

"You know I'm a little territorial when it comes to my friends, and I don't like others interfering, but I don't hate the girl. I just want to see if she is made of the right stuff. Besides Logan should have known this was coming, it's been awhile since the last time we all got together, and I do believe we owe him a dose of his own medicine."

"Oh this is going to be fun!"

walking up behind her friends Gwen asks "What's going to be fun?"

"Oh geeze Gwen you scared me!"

"Oh Megs, lighten up, it's a party!... So what's going to be fun?"

"Well Gwen, Abby and I were just saying that Logan deserves a taste of his own medicine"

"You betcha he does, after that last stunt he pulled. But you can't just blame him, you know Colin and Finn had just as much a part in it as he did. By the way Abby that envelope idea was awesome, you had everyone soooo stirred up. Did the boys get pics too?"

"No, I thought I would let them sit this one out, make them think they are safe from our little challenges. They are clueless to this being for them. They think this whole thing is devised to test Rory, which don't get me wrong it's doing that too. Nobody said an event couldn't be multi-purposed."

Megs couldn't help but laugh, Abby was defiantly the devious one of the three, she had been waiting to get back at the boys for a while now, and when Logan submitted a petition for Rory to enter the LDB, she jumped at the opportunity.

"Is it safe to say that Steph isn't safe from our little game either?"

"Well Megs, did you see her reaction to picture in her envelope?"

"Oh you didn't!...Brydon?"

"Don't play with fire, if you don't want to get burned!"

"Wow so no one is safe…..This is going to be one hell of an interesting week!"

With that the girls decided it was time to show the dance floor what they were made of

Authors note: Thanks soooo much for the reviews they are awesome, i'll try to keep updating as much as possible


End file.
